Terror Has Begun
|writer = |directed = |title card = TBA |next = TBA}}Terror Has Begun is the first episode of SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack.' Plot After a terrorist announces his plot to take over the Earth, starting with Bikini Bottom. So SpongeBob calls the gang from all around the globe to help save the planet. Recovered Transcript wakes up to find people gathered around an unknown person hovering above the ground and realize he’s a terrorist. Terrorist: Hello, slaves of the deep. I am here to announce my plot to take over the Earth! Starting with this garbage of a town. SpongeBob: Oh no! Who could he be? Patrick: Leader Plankton? SpongeBob: What are you talking about? He’s just in one of those fan-fictions we read. Plankton: (beside Patrick) He’s right! I love that! And come on, I’m right over here! gasps after hearing what the Terrorist has said. SpongeBob: Oh man. I’ve got to call the gang. then calls Luis Luis: Hello, hello? Why the hell are you calling me? And no, we can’t help you! We have been captured by the Terrorist. SpongeBob: Oh no! Ghastlyop: (butts in) WELL, WE DO KNOW SOME PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP. then relays the list of people and while SpongeBob writes them down. Terrorist: Who are you talki…. TheITChap: NOO! GET OUT OF HERE! then kicks the Terrorist in the groin Terrorist: OOWWWCHHH!!! YOU’RE FIRST TO GO… Luis: Just go ahead, we won’t be able to talk to you any longer, goodbye!!! is heard and the line is cut. SpongeBob: ….I need to call these people. calling all of the people, they then arrive after a few hours. Narrator: 2 hours later… SpongeBob: Well, that was unrealistically fast. Seriously. Anyway, I’d like to welcome you guys to my house. Until it gets disintegrated by the Terrorist. Jose: Well, hey there. I’m Jose Montemayor, neighbour of Luis and.. Henry: I am Henry Schmidt, good ol’ friend of Ghastlyop Ethan: Hey, I’m Ethan Rudolph fro… SpongeBob: OBVIOUSLY A FRIEND OF THEITCHAP? AM I RIGHT? Ethan: Well, no. I’m a friend of Henry here. SpongeBob: Oh. How are we gonna stop the Terrorist? Henry: We can’t stop him from destroying Bikini Bottom anymore, though. SpongeBob: Why? Jose: Because, aren’t you watching the news? He has already taken over! Come on! YOUR TV IS ON RIGHT NOW ON THAT CHANNEL! looks at his TV and realises he’s right. SpongeBob: Wow, it’s weird I didn’t notice that. Weird indeed. WAIT, PATRICK’S HEADING TO MY HOUSE…and Squidward too? Patrick and Squidward: (together) SpongeBob, WE NEED TO STAY HERE. Henry: We can’t! We need to hide. We need to go back above! Ethan: How ‘bout the US? Jose: Security will be strict. We need to go somewhere..somewhere where we can be able to sneak in. Squidward: I don’t really think there will be a difference, though. Henry: Jose, bring us to the Philippines then! all overhear the announcement of the Terrorist Terrorist: YOU WEAK, PATHETIC CREATURES. Now, it’s time to attack on LAND! Terror here, has just begun. Ethan: Oh, man! WE NEED TO PROTECT EVERYONE! Jose: We need recruits, good recruits. SpongeBob: Well, whatever you need, you should know that terror has just begun. He’s now going for your homes. We all need help but we need to stay calm. Luis, Ghastlyop, and TheITChap may be..gone but that doesn’t mean that we should give up. That terrorist should be stopped! Let’s go now, immediately. LET’S LEAVE THIS PLACE. Trivia *This is the pilot episode of SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack. * This will be the final appearance of Luis, Ghastlyop, and TheITChap. * On March 31, 2015, the transcript was recovered, however badly damaged. But on April 24, 2015, the full transcript was recovered. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:SBCA Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV